Hadrick Kainwind
Hadrick Kainwind,' '''formerly known as '''Hadrick Greywinter', is a player character in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. He is a human fighter, and is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality Hadrick is a man who is unafraid of putting his life on the line for others, willingly placing himself in many life-threatening situations for the sake of protecting them and especially his self-proclaimed ward and later lover Jolyne. While he can come across as cold and dispassionate at times and is quite cynical to boot, Hadrick possesses a strong sense of justice to the point where he is fully willing to strike down those who would wrong others. Once that point is reached or he becomes fully enraged, Hadrick becomes far more emotional and short-tempered, and will refuse to compromise under any circumstance. Still, he is also pragmatic enough to restrain himself in situations where he would do more harm than good. History Serving as a dutiful guard for most of his life, Hadrick's life went horribly awry when his captain was possessed by a demon, forcing him to kill his commanding officer in self-defense. Feeling an incredible sense of guilt over it and wanting to hide from the authorities he discarded his old name in favor of his captain's - Greywinter, which he would also name his sword after in his honor and in the hopes of finding a good place for "Greywinter" to die. Afterwards he wandered the land until fate brought him together with the rest of the party around him - and unexpectedly reunited him with Jolyne, whose first kiss he had stolen when they were both children. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Jolyne Felicity Brioche Once Hadrick learned that Jolyne was a princess of Neverwinter, he quickly dedicated himself to protecting her. He becomes angered with those who jeopardize her safety, regardless of whether they're friend or foe. He also tries to act as a sort of mentor to her, advising her in the various ways she can improve herself as a princess. Despite this, he does not hesitate to tease her when the atmosphere is appropriate. After her own love confession Hadrick finally realized that he felt the same towards her, declaring that he would serve as her knight to the end of his days. Graiar Graiar is a confidant of sorts to Hadrick as well as his partner of choice when things get rough for the party. Hadrick will often first approach him about potential issues and rely on him to have his back in dicier situations. Ashley While the two of them have come into conflict at times Hadrick trusts Ashley, and has even noted that the two of them are quite similar in regards to the secrets they've kept from others. Ireena Kolyana - Monty of Kinshan At first Hadrick was rather cold towards the paladin, largely due to the fact that he inaccurately saw him as a rival for Jolyne's affections. He was fully prepared to push Monty to become "better than him in every way" in his own words, but once the misunderstanding was cleared up he was able to quickly befriend him and has freely admitted his belief that Monty was already better than him in many ways - though Monty himself was insistent that Hadrick was more than capable in his own right. Abilities Fighter Abilities * Action Surge * Extra Attack * Fighting Style: Dueling * Martial Archetype: Champion ** Improved Critical ** Remarkable Athlete * Second Wind Feats * Fight On (Fifth Edition Feats) * Lucky Special Equipment Weapons * Sunrise: Formerly known as the Sunsword until Hadrick renamed it, this is a magical sword Hadrick obtained in Argynvostholt as a gift from Godfrey Gwilym, so that he may use it to strike down Strahd von Zarovich. * The Dawn: A silvered shortsword Hadrick received from Ireena Kolyana as part of a bet. Clothing * +2 Plate Armor: A set of full plate armor taken from the coffin of Sergei von Zarovich. It grants its wearer an additional +2 bonus to AC. Other * Stone of Good Luck: A small stone in the shape of a cat's head with an emerald embedded in its left eye. It grants its holder a +1 bonus to ability checks and saving throws. * Jeweled Crown: An ornate, gem-covered crown found by Graiar in the highest tower of Castle Ravenloft. Having no more room for treasure in his backpack, Graiar handed it to Hadrick at his request. Trivia * Hadrick has a habit of collecting and renaming weapons, often discarding them when they have served their purpose. The weapons he has done this with are as follows: ** Autumn Fall, a battleaxe stolen from Izek Strazni. It was meant to fit the theme of Hadrick's weapons having season-based names. It was abandoned by Hadrick in Vargas Vallakovich's mansion. ** Dragon Fall, a spear taken from the body of Xhantharykk Quelzorladar. It was named after the elderly elf's hatred of dragons, as well as to match the season theme of Hadrick's weapons. It was left behind at Xhantharykk's grave on Mount Ghakis. ** Fallgrave, a scimitar taken from the body of Rahadin. It was also named to fit the season theme of Hadrick's weapons. ** Greywinter, a longsword named after Somnus Greywinter, Hadrick's former captain. It was discarded in the Amber Temple when Hadrick found a new reason to live in Jolyne. ** Silver Spring, a silvered shortsword given to Hadrick by Jolyne. He loaned it to Graiar during their assault on the werewolf den. It has yet to be returned. ** Sunrise, formerly known as the Sunsword. A legendary blade of sunlight named for the party's goal of killing Strahd von Zarovich and ridding Barovia of his darkness and returning light to the land. It does not to fit into Hadrick's season-based naming scheme. ** The Dawn, a silvered shortsword Hadrick won in a bet with Ireena Kolyana. After defeating Strahd von Zarovich, she gave it to him as payment. He then named it after the dawning of a bright new day for Barovia's citizens. Much like Sunrise, it does not fit the season-based naming scheme. * Hadrick is Logan Laidlaw's first player character in Nat19. He also jokes that he desperately hopes for his death, which finally came true in Session 25. However, it was subsequently undone in Session 26. * Hadrick's unwanted, improbable rate of coming out on top of seemingly impossible situations has led to the phrase "Hadrick happened" being used to describe his luck. Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Humans Category:Fighters